Cloud computing refers to a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, and on-demand access to shared pools of configurable computing resources such as networks, servers, storages, applications, functionalities, and the like. There are a number of benefits associated with cloud computing for both providers of the computing resources and their customers. For example, customers may develop and deploy various business applications on a cloud platform, supplied by a cloud provider, without the cost and complexity to procure and manage the hardware and software necessary to execute the applications. The customers do not need to manage or control the underlying cloud platform, e.g., including network, servers, operating systems, storage, etc. However, customers still have control over the deployed applications and their related software documentation. On the other hand, computing resources of the cloud platform are available to provide multiple customers with different physical and virtual resources dynamically assigned and reassigned according to clients' load.
Various customers may deliver ad hoc software documentation for their respective applications, deployed or to be deployed on a cloud platform. A provider of the cloud platform may provision the software documentation at a central location, for example, a web application for documentation. However, each customer may follow different delivery cycle of the applications as well as of the respective software documentation for those applications. Thus, each customer may request ad hoc from the software provider to include or update the software documentation in the documentation application. Further, requests related to the software documentation may be potentially independent from the delivery cycle of the respective applications or out of sync. To include or update software documentation, the provider modifies the content of the documentation application, rebuilds and redeploys the documentation application, causing its downtime. With the increase of customers and desired updates of the software documentation, such approach may be hard to scale, could cause delivery of software documentation that is out of sync with the respective applications, and may often cause downtime of the documentation application.